


Learning To Sleep With You

by LadySeaSauvage



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Shipping Jon and Ygritte
Genre: F/M, Poetry, sexy/sweet/sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeaSauvage/pseuds/LadySeaSauvage
Summary: a love poem about Jon and Ygritte .....how they would continue to learn each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st publication here although I have a lot of published work. I'm captivated by GOT and ASOIAF.  
> Please help with comments! Thanks

Learning To Sleep With You   

  
  
You’re a chorus of promises

A whisper of regrets

My tears shatter   spill

Making fractals on the sheets

 

Spoon with me you beg

So I give you my back    silhouette

Curves like rolling hills and valleys

Quietly before sunrise breaks

Moments pass tentative until

We breathe harmonious

I feel your heart resonate

Within my ribcage   duet 

 

You trace the corona of my ear

Neck to shoulder   fingertips

Flame hot alive with wanting

Every touch a desire

You cannot always speak out loud

 

Hands resting on the slope of my hip

Igniting my skin to the small of my back

An explosion of kisses    your lips

Trace every contour like a map

Setting it ablaze


End file.
